A Lifetime Of Memories
by the-original-rippah
Summary: What if the supernatural world of vampires and witches didn't exist? What if Elena's parent's car had never crashed off the bridge and they didn't die? AU Matt/Elena. This is what their life would have been like if the supernatural didn't exist. one shot


A ten year old girl sat on a swing set in a small park. A little boy of the same age walked up and sat down beside her.  
>"Hi.." he said, pushing off and swinging slowly.<br>"Hello." she responded shyly.  
>"My name's Matt... what's yours?" he asked curiously.<br>"I'm Elena." she said.  
>"Wanna be friends?" he asked with childish innocence. Elena nodded with a small smile and he grinned, jumping up and taking her hand, both running off to play...<p>

-5 years later-

A fifteen year old Elena ran to Matt's house, tears streaming down her face. He saw her from his window and ran out to meet her.  
>"Elena? What's wrong?" he asked, taking her into his arms as she sobbed.<br>"D-Daddy's job is sending him to Minnesota... we have to move in four weeks." she cried.  
>"What? No! you can't move! Wh- I..." he sighed, hugging her tighter as she clung to him, sobbing into his chest. Four weeks later he as watching her and her family drive off, blinking back tears...<p>

-8 years later-

It had been eight years. At first Elena and Matt would text, call, and email each other every week. Then every other week, every month, every other month, and eventually they just stopped talking. A now twenty-three year old Matt now owned a local auto shop while Elena was in between jobs. She decided to visit her childhood home. Walking up to the swing set she went to when she was younger she started swinging. She couldn't help but wonder how Matt was. Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar young man sat down in the swing beside her.  
>"Hi..." he said to her, watching her curiously.<br>"Hello." she responded.  
>"I haven't seen you around, you new here?" he asked as she shook her head.<br>"Nah.. I grew up here. I moved to Minnesota with my family when I was fifteen.. I'm Elena by the way.." she said, fiddling with her sleeve.  
>"Oh... well I'm Matt" he grinned. "Wanna be friends?" he asked mischievously as she squealed.<br>"Matty!" she laughed, as she tackled him in a hug...

-2 years later-

Elena stood in front of the mirror nervously. She walked out of the room and into the hall.  
>"You ready baby girl?" her dad asked her.<br>"Yeah.. I'm ready.. I love you daddy..." she smiled, taking his arm.  
>"I love you too princess, and you look beautiful." he said, kissing her temple. She smiled as her father walked her down the aisle to the awaiting Matt as they were married...<p>

-6 years later-

"MATT I HATE YOU!" Elena screamed as he held her hand.  
>"I know love, but you're almost done!" he encouraged as she pushed one more time, the room filling with the sound of a baby's cry. The nurse cleaned the baby off and handed him to Elena.<br>"Babe.. bring the kids in.." she said tiredly as Matt kissed her temple.  
>"Of course." he said before walking out and bringing back in their two oldest children.<br>"Mommy! Mommy! Is he here?" their eldest, Gracie said, bouncing as Peter, their other child was picked up by Matt.  
>"Yes Grace, he is.. little Oliver.." Elena said as she smiled down at the little bundle in her arms.<br>"Okay munchkins, why don't we let mommy and little Ollie rest?" Matt cut in, bouncing three year old Peter.  
>"Okay... bye mommy! I love you!" Gracie chirped as Peter waved at his mother.<br>"Bye babies, love you all." Elena said as she handed Oliver to a nurse..

-9 years later-

"MOMMA!" a now fifteen year old Gracie screamed, running towards the house and dragging a now thirteen year old Peter behind her. "MOMMA COME QUICK!" Elena came rushing out.  
>"Good heavens Grace! What are you screaming about?" she asked, wiping her hands on her apron.<br>"Momma! I'm so so sorry! We were playing around and I told Oliver to not run into the street but he did anyway and I only turned away for a second!" Gracie said, tears streaming down her face as Elena's eyes widened.  
>"MATT!" she screamed as running towards the road, seeing Oliver's little body in the middle of it.<br>"OLIVER!" she screeched, running out and bending down beside him, cradling his little bloodied body to her chest. "No no no no NO!" she cried, smoothing his hair back. "Wake up for mommy, baby.. please!" Matt ran up, as tears were streaming down both of their cheeks.  
>"Elena.. shh.. stop.. h-he's gone.." he said soothingly.<br>"NO! he isn't! Wake up Oliver! Please!" she sobbed as paramedics pulled up.  
>"Please! someone help my baby!" she screamed. A paramedic pulled up, bending down beside her.<br>"I'm so sorry ma'am... he's gone..." he said sadly as she collapsed to the ground in tears. A week later they were all wearing black, standing in front of Oliver's casket as it was being lowered into the ground...

-15 years later-

They had all moved on from that tragic accident but still kept Oliver in their thoughts. Gracie and Peter were now married and had children. It was Thanksgiving and the entire family was sitting around the table.  
>"I'd like to make a toast." Matt said, standing up and looking at his family. "A toast to happiness, love, and family." he toasted as he kissed Elena's cheek, watching his family...<p>

-15 years later-

Matt walked into the cemetery with a bouquet of roses, laying them down on a grave he sat down.  
>"Hey love..." he said, blinking back tears. "Gracie and Peter say hi. We all miss you.." he bit his lip, wishing he could touch her. "I miss you so badly Elena... I can't sleep without you.. I love you my sweet girl..." he said, tears now streaming down his face as he kissed his fingertips and pressed them to her name. "I'll see ya soon, yeah?" he smiled weakly as he got up, walking away while wiping his face...<p>

-6 months later-

Gracie walked into the cemetery, setting flowers on both her parents graves.  
>"Rest in peace guys.. We love and miss you..." she said before walking away, a small breeze blowing as if they were saying "I love you" back. Elena and Matt both lived, lost, and loved. But they did it together, they are now both at peace and together, happy and well.<p>

THE END


End file.
